The Search
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy stood on the edge, litteraly.. Until some mysterious girl saves him. Now, six years later, Eli is a succesfull authors who is trying to find his lost savior.
1. Chapter 1

**So I came to this idea, while I was watching the news. There was an item about a man who tried to kill himself 6 years ago, and he was stopped by a stranger. The only thing he knew about the stranger was that he was on his way to his work. now the man is is looking for his savior. I thought that was so.. Incredible, that I wanted to write a story about it. So.. enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

_6 years ago_

_**Eli's POV**_

_So.. This was it. I looked over the cliff I was about to jump off. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life sucked. My parents died a few months ago because of a tragic car accident, I lost my girlfriend, she killed herself a year ago, I was bullied at school, my arms and legs were covered in scars from cutting, I had nothing or no one. no one loved me. I guess that's why Julia killed herself in the first place. I took a small step forward. the noses of my black Converse shoes were pointing over the cliff. Just when I leaned forward, I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me back. _

_'What the hell!' I quickly turned around to see who was holding me back. I saw a petite auburn haired girl, with big baby blue eyes, filled with.. concern?_

_'Why?' She asked, slowly releasing my arm._

_She didn't ask my name, she didn't even know me, but I was so messed up right now that_ I_ needed to talk, and she was willing to listen._

_'My life is miserable. I don't have anyone. Nobody cares. I look like a monster. Everyone who ever cared about me is dead__.'_

_'Do I look dead to you?' The girl asked._

_'No'_

_'Then not everyone who cares is dead.'_

_'You are lying. You don't even know me. Why would you care?' I asked._

_'I'm not lying. I care because.. I.. I just do! And if you would give me a chance, I could get to know you.' _

_Then I started to become a little frustrated. This girl just pops up randomly, stops me from being with my loved ones, and thinks she can fix everything._

_'I don't need your help. I'm fucking fine. Goodbye.' I snapped and walked away quickly._

**present day**

**ELI's POV**

I sat behind my laptop, staring at a blank Word document. I didn't have much inspiration lately. I read something in the news paper about suicide numbers, they we're going uphill. That made me think about myself, six years ago, standing on that cliff. I was broken then, so.. fucked up.. i still was, but I managed to cover my emotions up outside. When I was inside, I would let all my emotions out on paper. I have done that since that day the girl saved my life, and I have published a few books so far. But the girl, I have never seen her again. I wanted to meet her again. Apologize for being such an asshole back then. Because I would've been dead if she didn't pull me back from that damn cliff. I've never went to that cliff again after what happened. I just couldn't erase the memories out of my head. After i came home after that horrible event, i promised myself to never sink so low again. It was going pretty good so far, but i still missed something in my life. I had no parents anymore, no friends, no one. I rarely came outside. All the people want to be friends with me, but just because i am a famous author. I just want someone who can look trough the whole author thing and just love and accept me for who i am. But since no one does that, i guess i'll just stay forever alone...

**CLARE'S POV**

I took a sip of my coffee and putted it down on the coffee table. Then I crawled next to Jake, my boyfriend on the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head. I smiled. 'so what are we going to do today?' Jake asked me.

'Maybe we could go for a walk? Have a picnic somewhere?' I suggested.

'Sounds great.'

We lied on the couch for another half-hour, cuddling, and then we went upstairs to change for going on a walk.

I was done changing before Jake. While he was still changing, I filled the picnic basket with sandwiches, fruit and drinks. Just when I was finished, Jake came walking downstairs.

'You look beautiful Clare.' He complimented, looking at the purple summer dress I was wearing.

I blushed. 'Thanks.'

'Let's go.' Jake took the basket from the counter and opened the front door for me.

i really loved him. He was always a gentleman, he was patient, handsome, kind. The perfect boyfriend.

While walking down the street, I took his hand. Hand in hand, we walked to some cliff. 'Shall we sit here?' Jake asked.

i nodded, taking a good look at the cliff. This place.. I recognized it.. from six years ago!

**ELI'S POV**

I closed my laptop. I couldnt think about something to write, and staring at the screen wouldn't fill my head with good ideas, it was just a waste of time. I looked at a photo of my parents, they were happy and smiling, and little me stood inbetween them, laughing wide, one teeth missing. I smiled , took the picture frame in my hands and softly brushed my fingers over the picture. I wish they could have seen me growing up. That they could be with me while releasing my first book. That they could be with me when i needed them.. Like now, i was having a huge writers block, the house is a mess, i felt like shit.. A tear slipped across my cheek and fell on the picture. I wiped it away and putted back the picture. 'I love you mom and dad..' i whispered before walking to the couch and lying on it. Soon, i was in a deep sleep. Now i was left alone with my dreams and thoughts..

**I'm sorry for starting ANOTHER story without finishing my others, but this document has been waiting to be published for months. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! (They make me very happy :] )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorited or followed! I was so happy to read the reviews, or get messages that someone favorited or followed! It seems stupid, to be happy about something so little, but every time i get an email from fanfiction, it just makes my day, i'm so happy people like my story! So again, thanks for reviewing and stuff, i love you guys :) (Feel free to review on this chapter too, teehee)**

**So this one is for everyone who reads my story! Love you all! :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, i don't, have never, and won't ever own Degrassi.**

**Eli's POV**

I yawned and stretched. I just woke up. How long did i sleep..? Glancing at my watch, i realized i have slept over two hours. I was hungry. Time to eat. By that, i mean order pizza. I smirked and searched the number of a pizza delivery service, pulling my phone of the pocket of my skinny black jeans with my other hand. I found the paper i scrabbled the number on and dialed it.

After ordering, i tossed the paper and my phone on the sink and sat on the couch, turning on the tv.

I hope the pizza delivery person comes fast.

**Clare's POV**

After having a wonderfull picnic with Jake, we went for a long walk by the beach, and then we went home. (Yeah, forgot to mention, we live together, for a few months.) He thought it would bring us closer together and spend more time, which we did. It went well so far, so you didn't hear me complain. Neither did he, actually.

'Stop daydreaming, Edwards! You need to order this pizza to this adress. Hurry!' Anthony, the manager from the pizzaria i was working for, said, handing me a paper with an adress. I took the pizza and hurried up my scooter from the buisness. I took a glance at the paper. Hmm.. i think i know where it is. I putted on my helmet, putted the pizzabox behind and stepped up the vehicle.

I loved this job, i could ride around town, meet some people, I had to hurry a lot though, but it was worth it. I've been working here for 2 years now. It was an extra job, i was still studying for journalist, and couldn't make all my money out of that.. Not yet.. Jake had a company or something with his dad, Martin and Son Contructions. Together, we had enough money to make this living together thing work. Our parents were kinda proud that we were able to be on our own on such a early age. (I am 22, Jake is 23. My parents think that's young, they moved out on there thirthies. Way too old, if you ask me, i can't image living with my parents that long.)

living together with Jake was great. People always described us as 'the perfect couple who is together for ever'. I really liked Jake, but perfect.. forever.. I doubt that. It just feels like we are missing something. And this relationship.. It just seemed too good to be true. We never have arguments, we always agree with each other, no one ever breaks a promise. It was kinda perfect, but it seemed so.. Boring.

I went into the street i needed to be. Number 14.. Where is number.. Oh wait, there! I stopped my scooter, took of my helmet and took the pizza.

By the house I needed to deliver the pizza, I knocked on the door.

The door went open and there he was. A gorgeous green eyed boy with black shaggy hair. I observed his outfit. Grey Dead-Hand t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse. He was kinda.. Hot..

And that smirk.. Don't even let me get STARTED on that smirk. It was so sexy when he d... Oh my god Clare stop it! You have Jake! And don't check your costumer out, it's weird and very creepy!

'Ahum..' The boy cleared his throat.

'Uuhm.. Your pizza. Here it is.' I handed him over the box.

He took A long look at me. I felt him observing every inch of my body. I was getting nervous. I tried to hide my blush.

'how much is it? I mean, the pizza..'

I blushed for no reason. '7,50.'

'Allright, let me get the money.. '

he pulled a wallet out of his pocket and gave me ten dollar.

just when I was about to say something, he shushed me.

'it's okay, you can keep it.'

't-thanks.. '

We made eye contact for a few seconds, and out of nowhere, he said:

'did you know you have pretty eyes?'

i shook my head and felt my cheeks become redder.

'Well, you do.'

'so.. See you around?' I asked, biting my lip nervously.

'guess you will. I'm definitely gonna order pizza more often.' He said, winking at me.

'Then I'm definitely going to deliver it more often.' I said back with a smile.

'Can't wait. See you, blue eyes.' He said, closing the door.

Oh.. My.. God..

Eli's POV.

after my little conversation with cute pizza girl, I realized I didn't even ask for her name. Stupid! she seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was..

Well, if he had luck, she would deliver again if he ordered something later. He was just.. Speechless when he saw her. So cute, pure, beautifull.. her cute blush.. her voice.. Yup, Eli definitely needed to see and to speak to the blue eyed beauty again. Maybe they could be friends.. Or even more...

**so.. What do you think of this chapter? I really hope you liked it! Please leave another review and then you get another update, yay! i am going to sleep now, it is 00:15 am here. So goodnight, and for everyone who is awake: have a great day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi readers :)**

See how much I love you all? I'm publishing a chapter during class. So lets make a deal, I'm publishing it, you guys ignore the grammar faults or whatever :) okay? Yaay! :) and don't forget to leave a review. Teehee, I'm going to let you guys read now :)

-ECLARExSHIPPER

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI.

Clare's POV

I was still a little.. shocked from my little interraction with mysterious boy. He was so handsome, and that smirk was so hot! What?! Don't think like that Clare! You have Jake! But that boy.. he is so..

I shook my head at the thought of him and got back to work. I've needed to fill 1 hour until I could go home, and i was sure I couldn't do that while thinking about him..

Eli's POV

While I ate my pizza, I couldn't stop smiling. No, I'm not some creeper, but the girl.. she was just so.. gorgeous. Yet so familiar.. but I wanted to know her better.

There was no chance of us getting together, she deserves someone way better then me. Someone with a normal social life for example, not some freak who sits home all day.

But I could try.. maybe..

I just needed to know if this was the right girl.

Clare's POV

I was just back home, from was like, 7 pm, so I'll guess I just watch some tv and relax. I hoped Jake wasn't home. I just didn't feel like talking to him or seeing him after what happened earlier. I just need some alone time.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the living room a little to see if Jake was there. He wasn't. Relieved, I opened the door and walked into the living room.

Not a few seconds later, I heard Jake's voice from behind me.

'Clare! I didn't know you were back already! How was work?'

'Fuck..' I whispered to myself. Then I turned around with a fake smile.

'Jake! Work was great! Everything went well' I said, realizing my voice sounded too high.

'You okay?' Jake said, obviously not believing me, while studying me.

'Yeah, I.. I just had a.. long day.. so i'm kinda tired.' I said, not fully lying.

Jake nodded. 'Okay.. do you need me to get you something? Make food or whatever?'

I smiled at his kindness and shook my head. 'No thank you. I just need to rest.'

'Allright.' He walked towards me and took my hands in his.

'I hope you feel good soon, and remember, if there is something wrong, tell me and we'll talk about it. I'm going upstairs now. Love you.' He kissed me.

'Love you too..' I said softly after he pulled away.

He let go of my hands and turned around. Then he walked out of the living room, upstairs.

I went to the couch and layed down on it, not knowing what to do.

I really liked the boy, I know I will probably never see him again, and that we don't know each other, but when we met.. I felt some spark. I wanted to see him again. But at the same time, I felt like I was lying and cheating on Jake. He didn't deserve that! But i didn't knew the boy well enough to break up with Jake for him.

Maybe he didn't even like me back.

So I needed to find out first...

But how would I ever come in touch with him? I only knew his adress.. His adress! That's it! I just needed to go to his home!

I smiled, satisfied.

Eli's POV

I walked around. I didnt feel like writing. I just want to walk, clear my head an

Walking out of the front door, I looked outside. After I closed the door I started walking. It felt good to be outside. I've always been in my house, not really doing anything. The walk felt refreshing.

When I was a few blocks away from my street, I saw The Dot. I used to hang there all the time when I was still in high school. I wondered if my old friend Adam still worked there.

We used to be best friends, until I met Julia, then we sort of growed apart. He got a girlfriend too, we didn't see each other. It had been, 3 years or something since I last spoke to him. I think he doesn't even know Julia passed away.

I entered the Dot and sat down, waiting for someone to take my order.

And there he was. I still recognized him. Adam Torres. His hair, his face. It never really changed.

'Welcome to the Dot, can I take your order?' He looked up from his notepad and then his eyes widened.

'Eli Goldsworthy..?' He asked with a suprised face.

I nodded with a smirk. 'Who else?'

Adam sat down across me. 'Damn.. how long has it been? 4 years?'

'Three actually. How have you been? Are you still with Fiona?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'No.. I've broke up with her two years ago.'

'Sorry to hear that. Why?'

Adam shrugged. 'She turned out to be a lesbian, so she left me. But a few months later, I met another girl, Becky. I'm still together with her actually. How about you? How is Julia doing?'

When he mentioned Julia, it felt like I had something stuck in my troat. I I swallowed. 'She.. uhmn.. Julia passed away some time ago.. Since then, I haven't really found anyone else. It's not like I'm not ready, but I just want to find the right girl."

"I.. I didn't know Julia.. died.. Sorry I asked." Adam spoke softly.

"It's cool. You couldn't know. What about we catch up later? I don't want too keep you from your work.."

"Allright. Here's my number. He wrote it on a paper towel and gave it to ne. I putted it in my pocket, and ordered something. This day was one of the best I had in a long time.

I know, crappy ending, but review and wait, an then I'll change it when I'm at home :) byeee! :)


End file.
